London Buses route 386
London Buses route 386 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Woolwich and Blackheath Village, it is operated by London Central. History Route 386 commenced operation on 19 October 1991 between Eltham High Street and Greenwich District Hospital via Southend Crescent - Foots Cray Road - Eltham High Street - Well Hall Road - Westhorne Avenue - Sidcup Road - Abergeldie Road - ( return via Westhorne Avenue ) - Horn Park Lane - Eltham Road - Weigall Road - Kidbroke Park Road - Kidbroke Way - Rochester Way - Broad Walk - Woolacombe Road - Dursley Road - Holburne Road - Corelli Road - Shooters Hill Road - Old Dover Road - Westcombe Hill - ( return via Park Villas and Charlton Road ) - Westcombe Park Road - Vanburgh Hill as a Monday to Saturday service. It was initially operated by Selkent from their Plumstead (PD) garage using Optare MetroRiders. In November 1991, Alexander bodied Mercedes 811D's were introduced. On 24 May 1993, the route was withdrawn from most of former routeing and revised to operate to/from Plumstead Garage instead of Eltham and extended at Greenwich to Cutty Sark. An evening service was introduced at the same time. On 12 February 1994, the route was withdrawn Monday to Friday peaks between Woolwich & Plumstead. On 8 October 1994, the route was withdrawn between Woolwich & Plumstead except for garage journeys. The route was converted to full Alexander bodied Mercedes 811D operation. In 1997, the Optare Metroriders were replaced by a batch of new Plaxton Beaver bodied Mercedes Benz Varios. On 30 May 1998, the route was retained by Selkent. On 24 February 2001, the Sunday service was introduced and the route was diverted between Shooters Hill and Woolwich to serve Queen Elizabeth Hospital withdrawn section via Academy Road served by Route 122. The route was converted to low floor operation using Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs at the same time. On 31 May 2003, the route was retained by Selkent and the route was extended in Woolwich town centre to Beresford Street (arrive)/Woolwich High Street (depart). The journeys running to/from Plumstead garage Was discontinued at the same time. On 10 February 2007, the route was extended from Greenwich to Blackheath Village. On 31 May 2008, the route was retained by Selkent using brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts. On 6 February 2010, the route was diverted between Queen Elizabeth Hospital and Woolwich via Sandy Hill Road instead of Plumstead Common Road. On 1 June 2013, the route was retained by Stagecoach London. On 17 March 2018, the route was transferred to Catford Garage (TL). On 2 June 2018, the route was passed to London Central operating from their Morden Wharf (MG) garage using Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts (SEN) displaced from routes 299 and Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 E20Ds (SE) that were displaced from a PVR cut on route 100. From 03 September 2018 until further notice, in order to reach its stand on Woolwich High Street, the route will be re-routed from Woolwich New Road for pedestrian works, which will prevent buses turning left onto Plumstead Road. The route will be diverted via Vincent Road, Burrage Road and Plumstead Road (Woolwich Public Market). Existing fleet The 386 uses upgraded ADL/E20D/Enviro200s (SE217-220) and Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts* (SEN13-20, SEN29). *= The SEN fleet were previously from First London. Current Route Route 386 operates via these primary locations: *Woolwich High Street *Woolwich Arsenal Station *Plumstead Common “Herbert Road” *Queen Elizabeth Hospital *Kidbrooke *Blackheath Royal Standard *East Greenwich *Nelson Road (for Cutty Sark Station) *Greenwich Station *Blackheath Royal Parade (for Blackheath Station) External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 386, London Buses routes